


Black Holes and Revelations

by Autor_Moriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dom/sub, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, slight dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autor_Moriarty/pseuds/Autor_Moriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson just wants to get off, but his flatmate keeps interfering in the worst ways. Frustrated, John turns to an online chatroom for advice one evening and gets an incredibly tempting offer from a mysterious stranger. Their relationship is wild and kinky, based only on sex at first, but gradually John finds himself falling in love with the person that he texts outside of their intimate moments, who he vents to about cases and who seems to be equally enamored with John. But is Jim Moriarty really capable of love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Johniarty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johniarty/gifts).



[This is the third fucking time this week that I've tried to bring someone home, only to have my ignorant flatmate get in the way, twice by running in and insisting that he's made a breakthrough on a case that results in me having to leave with him, and once by leaving a fucking leg on the kitchen table for her to see. She left immediately, no discussion. I'm suffering. - Hamished]

John sat back with a sigh as he hit enter, eyes eagerly searching the responses that flooded in for answers.

[That sounds terrible! Maybe you could go can to her place? Or go on holiday somewhere? - VT]

[Sounds like a real asshole. I'd gtfo of that contract asap. - Anonymous]

[lmao maybe he wants to fuk u himself - memelord]

[Sounds a lot like my flatmate/boss. He's always up at all hours, sometimes programming, sometimes playing piano, sometimes vivisecting things. It's really horrible, I never invite people over anymore. The last time I did, he hit on my twin then ate all the garlic bread I'd made. - basher]

[Praying for you <3 - Anonymous]

[Girls never want to fuck nice guys. - callofdutymaster] (flagged) (banned)

-Mod Rob: That's not what this chatroom is for.-

[I understand that this is a difficult situation for you, but surely you must see that your flatmate's well-being takes precedence over your ability to have intercourse. You have an obligation to this person, don't be so petty.] (The username on the message had no words and was instead a live feed from a CCTV camera that showed a window that looked suspiciously like John's. John scoffed and scrolled lower.)

[It's a shame merpeople don't exist. I'm sure they wouldn't be judgemental of a few measly human limbs lying around. - havingablátht]

[Maybe talk to him? Explain what about it bothers you, if he respects you he'll listen. - analisfun]

[Sounds like you need some help. I can think of a few ways. IM me. - TheSpider]

John didn't know what compelled him to click on the account. He wasn't normally one to privately message people on this website, normally restricting himself to just taking advice in the chatroom, but perhaps it was because he was at his limit that he felt desperate enough to talk to someone one on one. He thanked a few people for their suggestions and made some vague comment about giving them a try, before he clicked into TheSpider's account and sent him an IM.

[What exactly did you have in mind? - Hamished]

[Perhaps you should set your sights on someone who isn't intimidated by your flatmate. - TheSpider]

[Hah. Good one. But you can't imagine what he's like. Everyone is intimidated by him. - Hamished

[I'm not. - TheSpider]

[You don't even know him. Besides, even if you did and wanted to meet up or something, I'm not really that kind of guy. - Hamished]

The next response took awhile and John blinked in shock when it finally came, eyes flitting to the door to double check that it was locked. It wouldn't keep Sherlock out, but it would slow him down at least.

[Turn on your webcam and go to this link (X). - TheSpider]

Did he dare? It felt so risky, yet exhilarating as well. The idea of being watched by someone else...

[I've never done something like this before. It seems like a lot of chance for something I could do myself. - Hamished]

[This isn't something you can do yourself. - TheSpider]

John's heart beat faster, excitement building in his chest. After a moment, he got off his bed and carried his laptop over to his desk, plugging it in and taking a moment to angle the screen down so it would only capture his body. Was he really this desperate...?

He enabled his webcam and clicked the link.

A new window popped up, taking up the whole screen. John's own webcam footage played on one side, showing his body and some of his room. The other displayed a default profile picture, a white silhouette of a man on a darker background, with the text "No Image Available". At the bottom, a chat window opened up.

M_ Nervous?

John found he couldn't enter in a response using his keyboard, so he cleared his throat, speaking hesitantly, "A bit, yeah."

M_ There's no need, I'll be taking care of you.

John knew he shouldn't be so reassured, but he'd had some experience with other doms and he accepted the phrase as a way to help him, rather than as something creepy.

"Alright."

He swallowed, double checking that his face was out of shot. Fuck, he was still shaking.

"Do you want me to... get undressed? Or something?"

M_ I want you to breathe. You're too tense, it's no fun.

John felt a little defensive but he kept his mouth shut, taking the stranger's advice. A deep breath in through his nose. Then out through his mouth. He repeated it a few times, slowing down obediently when he was told. Gradually, the pit of anxiety in his gut loosened and he felt much more accepting of the situation.

M_ Are you comfortable?

John nodded, then spoke up when he remembered he couldn't be seen, "Yes."

M_ Tell me a little about yourself. Nothing you'd be uncomfortable sharing. I'd like to have a better understanding of who you are.

"I'm... no one special." John said quietly, "I work when I can. I help my flatmate with his work. Or... I think I do. Sometimes."

M_ What do you mean?

"Just that... eh, it doesn't matter. I'm thankful he even includes me at all, but sometimes he's inconsiderate. And he's much better at it than I am, so... I'm not really sure why he bothers."

John was quiet a few moments, trying to find his words, "I... I worry he brings me just to make himself feel smart."

No response came and John sighed shakily, forcing a weak laugh, "Sorry, you're not interested in all this."

M_ Why do you help him, if you think he's using you?

John scoffed, "Christ, I... maybe I'm using him too. Who knows? I like his work, it reminds me of a job I used to have. So yeah, I'll probably just keep ignoring it."

M_ You can't go back to your old job?

"Can we--... Do we have to keep talking about this? It's not exactly helping me get into the mood. My life is boring, I'm boring. Just forget it."

M_ You're not allowed to go back for some reason. I see.

John pursed his lips, trying to keep his voice in check, "There's no use crying over it. Let's just move forward with this."

The stranger didn't type immediately, seeming to be thinking, but eventually a reply came.

M_ What do you enjoy?

John released a sigh, glad to not be pressured, "Lots of things. Collars. Um. Being tied up." He felt his face heating up, "Being spanked."

M_ Do you have any toys with you?

There was a box John kept under his bed, a few assorted things he'd bought over the years but had been too shy to use regularly. He swallowed, "Yes. Should I get something in particular?"

M_ Show me what you have.

John stood and angled the computer screen down to hide completely, then fetched the box. He was nervous, in case the stranger chose something he didn't know if he could handle...

M_ The bullet vibrator.

John sighed unconsciously, pulling it out along with a bottle of lube and setting the box aside. He'd only used it a few times, usually against his cock, though once pressed against his hole, too shy to actually slide it inside but appreciating the sensation anyway. 

M_ Remove your jumper.

John chewed his lip as he tugged it off, pausing when commanded to take off his undershirt as well.

"I'd rather not."

M_ Are you still nervous? Do you want to talk more about yourself?

"I am nervous, but I don't want to talk." John said, rubbing his shoulder for something to do, "I don't look very good." He hated admitting defeat, but it was better than a reaction to his wound.

M_ Will you at least put your hand under your shirt?

John nodded, getting his voice under control before speaking, "Yes, sir." He slid a hand up under his shirt and began to gently touch his nipple, a quick huff of air escaping him at how easy it was to get worked up with all the denial.

M_ It really has been awhile.

"Like I'd joke about being that much of a loser." John laughed, cheeks warming again. It felt nice to take it slow, lately when masturbating he'd been skipping right to his cock and it wasn't much better with the women. It felt so urgent that he get it over with so he wouldn't be so frustrated, but it was nice this way. Almost like someone was here, doing it for him. John could just picture this stranger sitting in his lap, a hand slid up under his shirt, playing with him.

M_ Is your flatmate home?

"Yes." John whispered, gently telling himself to not get snippy with the reminder.

M_ I wonder what he'd make of this. Walking in on you, showing yourself off for a complete stranger.

John hated that the thought excited him.

M_ I wonder what he'd think if I was really there. Touching you.

John shuddered and his movements became sloppier, a second hand sliding up under his shirt to play with his other nipple. His hips squirmed in his chair, thrusting as his cock strained against his zip. He could picture it so well. The stranger was rocking down against him now, grinding against him as he leaked precome. Just the thought of it made John gasp.

M_ I'd mark you with my teeth. Put you over my knee perhaps. Give you a good spanking while I choked you with my belt around your neck.

John whimpered and moved one hand up to his throat, putting pressure on his carotid artery. He held it and roughly rubbed at his nipple, loving how dizzy it made him. It burned and tingled pleasantly all at once and when at last he released his hold, it nearly felt like an orgasm as he took in that first new breath.

M_ Take your trousers and pants off.

As soon as John was aware again, he wiggled out of his trousers and underwear quickly, too worked up to be self conscious as his cock jutted out before him, swollen and lavender at the tip from neglect, with a copious amount of precome drooling from his tip. He resisted the urge to touch himself and turned back to the computer for further instructions.

M_ Lovely. I bet it's nice and heavy.

John nodded clumsily, enough for the webcam to pick up his chin, "It is. It's really hot too. I... I want... I want you to touch it." Begging for the touch of a stranger through webcam, it was so low and John loved it.

M_ I'd make you kneel. Maybe whip it. Maybe make you rub it on my shoe.

"What are you wearing right now?" John blurted, eyes searching the strangers side of the screen, desperate for anything to help solidify the fantasy.

M_ A suit. Though it's feeling pretty uncomfortable thanks to you, pretty boy.

John beamed, lost in a total haze. Pretty boy. He wiggled to try and hold off and his cock bobbed.

"Really?"

M_ Yes. I want to spread you out and tie you up.

"I want that too." John said, "Please... Tell me what to do, I can't just keep thinking of what you would do."

M_ Kneel on the chair. Arse up. I want you to open yourself up.

John wasted no time, turning around and bringing his knees up onto the chair. He felt so vulnerable like this, showing off his body so willingly, but as he opened up the lube, poured it over his fingers, and turned his head to look back at the screen as he began to circle his hole, it just felt right. The typing icon showed up, then disappeared, a few times before at last a response came through, like his stranger was overcome by lust.

M_ That's it. Slide it in now, pretty boy. Don't hold back your noises.

John gasped and moaned as he obeyed, finding his prostate easily enough. He used it liberally to distract whenever the stretch of his fingers got to be too much, and soon he was dripping all over his trembling thighs and chair, mouth hanging open.

The stranger let him work without comment and soon John nearly forgot he was performing, head bowed forward over the back of the chair, just listening to the slick sounds of his fingers and his own pitiful noises. At times, his face was visible in the webcam footage but if he had noticed he hardly would have cared. If the stranger didn't already know who he was from his voice, his face would hardly give it away. He was just a whore on a screen.

John was at his limit by the time the next message came through and he sighed in relief, glad to extract his fingers from his hole before he tipped over the edge. He turned to face the computer, hands shaking as he grabbed the bullet vibrator and slid it into himself at the stranger's direction.

It slid in so easily and John felt a little silly that he'd been scared to try it before.

M_ Turn it on now, pet. Then I want you to do what feels natural.

John flicked the switch and nearly melted, entire body trembling at the perfect vibrations right where he needed them most. He could barely think but he managed to do as instructed, what felt most natural. Any other time he would have assumed he'd instantly touch his cock, but instead he found his hand back under his shirt, the other at his own throat. Strangling enough to make bruises, imagining this stranger holding him down.

The other half of the screen lit up. A webcam angled downward to show the slim figure of a man sitting in an expensive-looking chair, dressed in a gorgeous suit, even more beautiful with how ruffled it was. John really had affected this stranger. The knowledge sent a surge of confidence and a sense of desirability through him.

His tie was loosened, the buttons of his blazer undone. One hand cupped his own erection through his trousers and John stared greedily, drinking it all in.

"Sir..." John gasped as he once again relaxed his hold, blinking hard to clear his vision, "Please, will you let me see your cock?"

He held his breath, straining to hear a voice, but instead both hands came up to type at the keyboard. John tried not to feel too slighted. They were strangers after all.

M_ Of course, darling.

The stranger dropped his hands again and carefully undid his belt, then his trousers, drawing his cock out smoothly. It was a delicate shade of pink that contrasted nicely with his dark blue suit and seemed almost too pretty to match the dominant things the man had typed to John.

John wanted to see his face. Even if they would never see each other again. It was such a singular, euphoric experience and part of him wanted to cherish it forever. He tightened his hand again and sighed, eyes falling closed. There was no use worrying about that now. Like all the other things in John's life, he was powerless to stop this.

M_ You look so pretty.

John flushed and squirmed, his cock twitching for release as he watched the stranger go back to stroking himself ever so gently, "Thank you, sir. I like what I see too."

A free hand came up, hesitating over the keyboard. John's breath caught. It dropped again, seeming to decide that whatever he'd meant to say was unimportant.

"I'd get on my knees for you." John whispered, staring at the screen in devotion, not caring that his face was fully visible, "I'd suck you off for as long as you'd like, sir. You've been so good to me. I want to be good to you."

There was a tremor in the stranger's strokes, the faint sound of a gasp.

"I don't ever... want this to end." John added, voice getting a little louder as he got closer, "Sir... Oh god, sir... I... Please, may I come?"

M_ Yes. On yourself, if it's not too much trouble.

John laughed at the thought of it being too much trouble, like this was just some normal session where he's prefer to use a tissue instead of being practically sex on its own. He'd do anything this man asked.

John shouted when he came, untouched, spurting up over his chest as he squirmed and gave a few sharp instinctive thrusts into the air. He continued to choke himself and writhe until the last of his come dribbled down his shaft and he slumped into his chair, panting heavily.

After several moments of beautiful bliss, John was pulled from his daze by the sudden fear that the stranger would be gone and he sat upright, staring at the screen.

"Oh thank god." John breathed, staring at the image of his stranger's now come covered suit, the way his hand continued to lazily stroke just to wring the last bit of pleasure from the experience. He didn't respond immediately, working until he was too sensitive to continue, then taking a moment to wipe his hands clean with a moist towelette before he began to type again.

M_ You were phenomenal. How do you feel?

"Incredible. I've never felt anything better." John said truthfully.

M_ If I was there, I'd properly clean you up myself, but for now I'm sure you can handle it. Go to the bathroom and wash off, I'll be waiting.

John hesitated, staring at image of the stranger, "Really?"

M_ You deserve proper aftercare, I'm going to see it through. Go wash off, please.

John nodded and got his clothes back into decent order after easing the vibrator back out, satisfied with the promise. Thankfully, Sherlock was locked away in his room and John was able to take a quick shower and even start a load of laundry before he headed back up, wrapped in a bathrobe.

The stranger's webcam was once again off and John felt a pang of regret. He should have taken a screenshot. Now he'd have no permanent way to remember this...

M_ Do you have some warm pajamas to wear?

"Yes sir." John said, voice even a little raspy. He disappeared into the closet and dressed in some fuzzy pajama bottoms and a matching long sleeved shirt, moving back over to the screen to read the reply.

M_ Cough drop?

John was surprised but still, he managed to find one in his desk and he got to work sucking on it.

M_ Pick up your laptop and get into bed.

John settled under the covers, propping his laptop up on his legs. It was so cozy to be tucked in, even like this. How starved was he for affection, that even this made his heart ache?

M_ Tomorrow, I want you to sleep in. No matter what your flatmate does or if you have work, you need to rest up. Call in sick if you have to. You ought to treat yourself to breakfast as well. Anything nice in the house, sit down and enjoy it slowly. You'll feel much better.

"Yes, sir." John murmured, feeling almost like a child, but in the best way possible, "I... I'd like to do this again, if you'll have me... If I could contact you here again, or through email... Or, if not, maybe I could just get a picture as I saw you earlier... to remember this by."

The typing icon took awhile to come up and John was feeling pretty nervous as he watched it, expecting a gentle rejection when it finally did come through.

M_ I prefer to text. Can your phone receive pictures?

John's heart leapt and he nodded enthusiastically, "Yes, of course! Video too..." He blushed at his own rambling.

M_ Good, we'll need that. If you're ready, I'm ready to enter in your number.

John rattled it off, feeling as if he must be glowing with pride. They'd do it again. One good thing to look forward to in his life, more chances to let someone else take control and help him forget all the things he normally stressed about.

M_ I'll send you the entire video of our encounter if you'd like.

"You recorded it?" John hesitated.

M_ Only for my own personal enjoyment. I can also delete it, if you'd prefer.

"N-no, I... I'd like that. You look so nice, I wouldn't mind seeing it back."

M_ Hardly. Get some rest. I'll be in touch.

Before John could respond, the screen went black, and he closed his laptop and set it on his nightstand, then turned off the light and settled deeper under the covers. Not long after, his phone chimed quietly and he picked it up, feeling warm as he saw the new video message from an unknown number. He created a new contact for it under the name TheSpider, saved the video, then opened up a new text.

Thank you for this. I've really never had such a good time. JW

I'm glad I could help. Thank you too. You're not as boring as you say. Please though, get some sleep. M

John put his phone back and rolled into his side, curling up into a little ball. He fell into a heavy sleep almost immediately from exhaustion and dreamed that his stranger was there, holding him tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, John did as he'd been told. He called in sick and stayed in bed even when Sherlock came knocking. Once Sherlock left, he headed down to the kitchen and made himself chocolate chip waffles and some tea. He enjoyed his meal on the sofa with a film that he'd bought weeks ago but hadn't yet had a chance to watch.

Afterwards, John did a few mindless chores, but it felt like something his stranger wouldn't approve of, so he abandoned his laundry folding to take a bubble bath, then headed upstairs to get clean pajamas and to get back into bed.

There was no new message on his phone, but John decided there was no point in playing hard to get, he was already clearly desperate.

I followed your advice and it's been lovely. My throat isn't even sore. JW

John dozed off while he waited. When the response did come through, he smiled as he read over the words.

Good, you deserve it. You work hard enough as it is. What are you doing now? M

Just relaxing in bed. My flatmate is out, no one from work is bugging me. It's nice to catch my breath. What are you doing? JW

Just working. M

Oh, sorry, I don't want to get you in trouble. JW

Impossible, I'm the boss. M

John swallowed, feeling a little in awe as more of the stranger's life came together. He wore nice suits and he was the boss at whenever he worked. Possibly a pretty big company, with how expensive his chair and clothes looked. John couldn't help but laugh, it was like he'd hit the jackpot.

It's a shame you can't relax too. Don't you want a day off? JW

Taking time off isn't as relaxing for me as it is for others. I get anxious when I'm not occupied. M

You sound kind of like my flatmate. He's obsessed with his work too. JW

To be fair, it's all I have to keep me from losing it. M

John frowned in thought. Something was tickling in the back of his mind, trying to remind him... But of what exactly, he had no idea. He felt like he knew this stranger, as if the fact that his dependency on his work was similar to Sherlock's was a huge red flag, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't see the connection.

Well don't push yourself too hard. JW

Thank you. M

\---

Jim found John's kindness baffling. Again and again in their exchanges, he expressed a fondness for Jim that persisted even outside of their moments of intimacy. He gave him space and he wasn't clingy, even when Jim was unresponsive for long periods of time, but the times that they did talk, he regularly asked how Jim was, what he was doing, wishing him a good day or evening. He even got concerned when Jim mentioned that he was having trouble sleeping and suggested that he try to get a prescription for it. Why did he care at all?

Jim hadn't meant to do this. Any of it. At first he'd just been amused that Sherlock's poor pet wasn't getting any, but then... Well, he supposed he was curious. He wanted to see how far John would go with a complete stranger.

But it was so easy from there to get sucked in. Emotional closeness was something he avoided at all costs, but John's willingness to share about the problems of his life, then his quick devotion... It took Jim off guard. To think that John was compromising his own comfort and allowing himself to be used by Sherlock just so he could fill the void left by his time in the army was infuriating. Jim felt protective. Maybe it was just because he didn't like being pushed around. Or that he didn't like seeing how bothered John was when discussing it. Or maybe he actually felt protective because he'd taken the time to be a responsible dom.

Whatever the reason, Jim found himself slipping. Thinking of John as a friend, even something more, even though deep down he knew better. He took pictures and sent them to John, like his surroundings or things that reminded him of the man, he sent texts that were more personal than he would have liked. Than was safe... There was no way John would like him if he knew who it was behind the messages. Jim had nearly blown him up, it was ridiculous to even keep up the charade.

It was because he was weak. No matter how much he denied it, deep down he wanted to be close to someone. And John was so much more complex than he'd first thought. Jim could see why Sherlock kept him around.

Gradually, he started to think of how much he wanted John to help with his work instead. It would be just the thing he craved, with none of the degradation.

\---

How many times have you done this? JW

Done what? M

Found strangers online. Continued to keep in contact with them. JW

You think there are others? M

Yes. Probably. You seem the type. JW

I've never done this before. I usually avoid people and sex. M

What about in real life? Are you seeing somebody? JW

No. I don't like people. M

So why are you bothering with this, if you've never done it before and you don't like people? JW

I'm not sure. M

\---

How's the case going? M

Terrible. Sorry I've only been talking about it lately, I know it's probably really unsexy, it's just really frustrating. JW

I don't mind. It's interesting. I like hearing how you think about it, it's so different than how I'd approach the problem. Want to vent? M

Only if it's really not that annoying. JW

\---

Give me your address, I need to send you some toys. M

Please don't have a problem with this but. It's 221B Baker Street. JW

The only problem is the fact that your sex toy collection is so unimpressive. Honestly. Prude. M

I'm hardly a prude! JW

\---

I'm sorry. JW

What for? M

I was hitting on someone. JW

Is there anything to be sorry for? It's your life, you're free to do whatever you want. M

It doesn't bother you? JW

It does, but it shouldn't. I don't own you. M

I just really want someone to touch. JW

There's nothing stopping you from finding someone. Go ahead. You have my permission. M

I want it to be you. JW  
Sir? JW  
I'm sorry. JW

\---

He hasn't even seen any James Bond films! The heathen! JW

Who? M

My flatmate! JW

Well neither have I, are they really that important? M

They're an indication of a larger problem! He's so out of touch! You have no idea, he doesn't even know about the solar system! JW

I'm absolutely aghast. And I'm not being facetious. That is incredibly troubling news. I'm praying for you. M

\---

You haven't responded in a few days. Is everything alright? JW  
Sir? JW

Got injured. Busy resting, working. Sorry. M

How badly? JW

Pretty badly. M

Oh my god! What happened? Can I do anything? Are you going to recover? Why didn't you tell me?? JW

I'll heal. Why are you acting like this? M

Like what?? JW

Like you're upset or angry. Did I do something wrong? M

I'm worried about you! JW

Really? Why? M

Because I care about you? Why wouldn't I be worried? JW

I don't know. I didn't expect it I guess. M

Please try to go easy on yourself. I know work is important to you, but you need to get healthy. JW  
If I make you a care package and leave it downstairs, could you have someone come pick it up? JW

If you really want to, of course. M

\---

Thank you for the care package. It's probably the nicest thing someone has done for me. M

Ever? JW

Yes. M

That's really. Sad. I'm sorry. JW

There's no need for that. M  
Chocolate, sex toys, a stuffed animal. I've never had one before. M

Ah, yes, the sex toys. Well. I wasn't sure about your restrictions, but I still wanted to send something fun... I got the, you know, vibrator first, then I thought you might not like that sort of thing, so I bought the fleshlight as an alternative. Never thought I'd type something like that before. JW  
Are they okay? JW

I used them both at the same time. I'll send pictures. M

\---

Thinking of you. JW

Are you horny? M

No. That's not what I meant, just that I'm thinking of you. JW

Thinking of me how then? M

Thinking of spending time with you. It would be nice. Maybe having some coffee. JW

That's surprising. M  
I'm thinking of you too. M

\---

[IMAG2535.jpg]  
My favorite vacation spot. M 

Where are you? JW

Right now I'm in Switzerland, but that was taken earlier when I was in Greece. Just got off the plane and realized how much I miss the nice weather already. M

It's an incredible picture. JW

I'd like to take you someday. M

\---

I hate the holidays. M

Is your family really that bad? JW

You know, it's funny that you'd say that. I don't normally visit them, but this year I did. M

They're terrible. M

I don't like visiting my family either. That's why I'm staying home this year. We have a nice fire going, my flatmate is playing violin, our landlady is making us dinner. It's a shame you can't be here instead. JW

Something tells me they wouldn't really approve of you inviting your dominant for Christmas dinner. M

I suppose I couldn't really tell them the truth. I'd have to call you my boyfriend. We might even need to sell it with some time under the mistletoe. JW

Sounds better than what I'm suffering through right now, a bunch of drunk fuckers singing carols. Though you hardly need a hemiparasitic plant for an excuse to kiss me. M

That's the most romantic thing you've ever said to me. JW

\---

John took a final picture of his blissful face, then flopped back against the pillows to catch his breath as he sent it. He was flushed with sex, covered in dried wax and his own release, but he was content to lie where he was and just take it all in.

You treat me so well. I love doing this. JW

You look like you had a good time. This was definitely worth skipping a meeting for. M

It would have been boring anyway. Send me a picture. JW

One came through of his stranger's scarred body spread out in bed, still wrapped in ropes, a vibrator bound to his cock.

I wish I could see your face. JW

Even after all these months, with all the trust John had placed in his stranger, with all the incriminating pictures they'd exchanged, still, he'd never gotten a glimpse. No matter how important the texts that hinted at feelings made John feel, he still had a lingering doubt...

You don't want to see my face. You'll be disappointed. M

I bet you look really satisfied right now. It would be nice to see it in person. Pleasing you properly with my mouth. Watching you come undone. JW

I'd enjoy that very much. M

So why can't I see you? JW

Just because I'd like it, doesn't mean we can. M

You don't even know for certain that I'd dislike how you look! What proof do you have? I'm sure you're fine. It wouldn't change how I feel. JW

Yes it would. You wouldn't like me if you saw me. I'd rather not talk about this, it's bothering me. M

I don't just like you. I think I might even love you. It wouldn't make any difference how you look, I'd still want to do this. JW

John felt reckless sending it, but actually talking about it made him realize just how badly he wanted this. A real relationship, where he could look into his stranger's eyes and feel at home... And later, maybe even a name. Maybe an actual meeting, where they'd go out and laugh and John could feel like this person was real... He felt like he already knew him so deeply.

Please don't say that. You don't understand. I can't explain. But if you keep pressing, I'd rather cut this off than have you see my face and watch in real time as your feelings for me change. M

John felt panicked to read the words. His heart picked up, pounding fast enough to make him feel like he might be sick. His stranger would rather leave him than deepen the relationship. Did he hate him that much?

There's no way all this is because you're ugly! I don't care about how you look, I just want to see a face and know it's you! JW

It's not that, pet. Please. I want to show you, I just can't. You'd hate me. M

A chilling thought occured and John almost didn't mention it, but he felt compelled to. Just in case it explained everything.

Would I recognize you? JW

The response took ages. John was nearly hyperventilating by the end.

Yes. M

Fuck. Someone he would recognize. Who did he know that he didn't like, someone whose face would actually change his mind about what he felt?

John was so close. Had he given it a little more thought, he'd have gotten there. But when a new, more attractive idea occurred, he dropped it. Denial was easier.

Are you famous then? Would being seen with a man ruin your career? JW

Jim hated lying to John more than he thought was possible. It used to come so easy for everybody, but this... John was practically handing him a way out. And it was true, to an extent. He was famous. Being seen with a man would certainly damage his credibility for some...

Yes. I'm sorry. M

Don't be. I don't care about that, but you don't have to show me your face. I just want you to know that even if I saw you, I'd still be interested. I really wish I could spend time with you in person. Even if it never happens, I'll be dreaming of it. JW

Jim felt his stomach clench painfully, completely consumed by guilt.

Me too. M

\---

Depending on their schedules, they would alternate between video chats and sexting. For the most part John found it easier to sext, especially while on cases, but when time permitted, he'd take advantage of his freedom to really show off.

He'd become a lot more adventurous as their relationship went on. He visited the local sex shop pretty regularly and even got some clothes to dress up in. When the package of toys came from his stranger he barely batted an eye and when he was asked to wear the remote controlled vibrator without the remote all day, he did so with a smile, feeling proud whenever it was switched on. His stranger was thinking of him.

That evening, John was wearing a light blue dress, another gift. He had the skirt hiked up around his thighs as he kneeled on the bed and sank back down onto the dildo he was clutching, not fighting back a single sound. Sherlock was out, no one would interrupt.

M_ That's it, take your pleasure.

Onscreen, his stranger was kneeling on a bed as well, hand tight around the clear fleshlight from the care package, driving into it in time with John's movements. John could just imagine that warm cock filling him up and he gripped the fabric of his skirt tighter. Behind him, John could make out the stuffed toy rabbit that he'd also sent, and a surge of pride swept through him. He mattered. He was important.

"I'd use you like a toy." John panted, moving with more enthusiasm, "I wouldn't even stop once you'd come, I'd just keep fucking myself until you got hard again, that's how much I love it. Maybe I'd even prescribe you something to keep you hard, and just bounce on you all day."

He could see the way his stranger was shaking, knowing he was close, and John lifted the skirt higher to show off his cock as he started to stroke it, "Come on Daddy! Don't stop. Fill me up with you come, I want it!"

As the stranger slammed in violently the last few times, John repeated the action with the dildo and they came together, John spilling all over the sheets in front of himself and watching as the fleshlight was filled.

"Daddy..." John gasped, easing out the toy before he sat heavily on the bed, staring at the screen in amazement, "I bet you look so happy right now. I can just picture it."

Jim didn't know why he gave in then. It was like the rational part of his mind was lost in his post orgasmic haze, and all that was in control was the stupid, idealistic part that had forgotten that John hated him and just wanted to please. He set aside the toy and sat back on his heels as he tilted back the computer screen until his dazed face was in view.

As that familiar hand tilted back the screen, John could scarcely believe that it was actually happening, he was finally going to see his stranger. He was beaming, expression hopeful and loving and utterly devoted. But as soon as his brain processed just whose face it was, John's blood ran cold.

His face flashed with shock, then anger and hurt and betrayal, he was crying before he even registered what was happening and when he spoke it came out in a ragged, near-scream, "What the fuck? Y-you... You! It was you! You used me! Was this all some twisted, sadistic game, I-I..." John covered up quickly, as soon as he realized how stupid he must look, hot embarrassed tears rolling over his cheeks, "Fuck you! All this time I thought you were a real person, you monster! You had nothing to gain from this, it has nothing to do with Sherlock, so you just... You really just did it to be petty and disturbed!"

Jim had a hand covering his mouth, eyes wide in shock, at himself for making such a grave mistake with just a split second lapse in judgment, and at John for the pure hatred he was screaming. Watching that beautiful look in his eyes fade into malice was absolutely terrifying. It was worse than he'd ever imagined. Worse than just his contempt for Jim, but adding a betrayal of a several month long relationship on top of it... John had thought they'd had something. And Jim had been stupid enough to believe him. Too late, he realized he had actually lost control and was crying real, genuine tears. How could this have happened?

John's tirade trailed off as he noticed how distraught Moriarty looked. His first instinct was to assume it was an act, but it seemed unlikely. Rather than backing down and trying to handle the situation calmly though, John lashed out, needing to be aggressive to cover his own weakness.

"Did you really think I'd continue to care and stroke your ego when I found out who you were??"

Jim's eyes closed, voice almost inaudible behind his hand but still distinctly Irish and lilting, to think this had been on the other side of the camera all along, "You said you would." He sounded like a naive child and John hated him for it.

"Christ, you're even more stupid than I thought! No one would ever want you! Least of all me! You're a murderer and a psychopath! I'm worth a million of you. Like I'd ever sink so low." John said coldly, "Never contact me again, you sick bastard." He waited for a response, half expecting Moriarty to yell and rage, anything to validate his belief that it had all been a mind game, but instead he just nodded, eyes still closed, hand still over his mouth, and he closed the laptop, leaving his side of the screen completely dark.

John blinked, only realizing now that his entire body was trembling, and he closed his laptop as well. He went through the motions of preparing for bed, mind on the routine instead of what had happened so he wouldn't break down further. He plugged his computer in, he showered, he got dressed in pajamas. He stripped off the dirty sheets and wrapped himself in a blanket, too drained to start a load of laundry. Only when the lights were off and he was left alone with his thoughts, did John allow himself to cry.

He'd been sought out, manipulated, violated, by the sworn enemy of his best friend. John's heart felt raw and tainted, like he'd never be clean. He'd actually allowed himself to fall for a monster. And the monster had selfishly let him, just so he could feel loved. But he didn't deserve love, not with the terrible things he'd done.

That's what John told himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Thankfully, the empire was mostly self sufficient, and only really demanded attention when Jim needed the stimulation.

Had it been more reliant on him, it surely would have collapsed from neglect.

Sherlock complained about the lack of interesting cases, sometimes musing aloud if maybe Moriarty could be planning something big and was focusing his energy on that. John felt numb at the reminder, but trudged along anyway, throwing himself into the less interesting cases and his own work, desperate to wear himself out so that at night he could pass out from exhaustion before he had a chance to think about it.

In reality, Jim was not planning anything. He had put all current pending operations on hold until further notice, and the ones that were already in action continued to function under the direction of his managers. He answered no calls or texts or emails, for the most part he rarely even left his room, keeping it securely locked even when Sebastian came knocking with food.

Jim hadn't expected this to be such a sharp blow. John meant nothing, Jim kept reminding himself, he'd just been a minor distraction from the real game, someone to practice his acting on, or just a way to work out his sexual frustration. Nothing more. A pawn, a toy, a joke, a pet. A broken soldier. An ordinary man, that somehow managed to captivate. He had a boring life, a boring personality, an insatiable hunger for violence. What did it matter? What did any of it matter?

Jim wallowed under his too hot blankets with the first stuffed animal he'd ever gotten, from the boring man that had somehow made him feel more loved than anyone else. Sebastian was knocking again, but he sounded so distant and Jim couldn't muster up any energy to listen. Something about eating, or maybe drinking, possibly both, though the specifics were muddled. He waited for him to go away, then allowed another fit of grief to overtake him.

He despised himself. Weak, foolish man. He'd thought he was better than this, but he was a complete mess. It was pitiful.

The last time Jim's heart had been broken was so long ago and it hadn't been anywhere near as bad, but it had still been enough to make him swear off humans entirely. Look at him. Look what he got for ignoring his own rules. People were horrible, cruel animals, that dug their way into your heart and tore apart your insides.

Jim knew it to be true, because he was one of them. John had unknowingly dug into him and had made a home inside, but Jim had done the same maliciously. He'd known what he was from the start, he shouldn't have dared to get close.

He'd just never thought John would actually care. And when he had... Jim had never felt anything so nice. He felt redeemed, knowing there was someone out there who liked him. Who trusted him, who sent him a care package and worried when he got hurt... Jim had always known he was special, but he'd never been special to somebody else. He was too starved and greedy to turn it down.

\---

Months dragged by. John found that sending angry texts made him feel less sullen. He told himself the number was probably disconnected, so it was just harmless and therapeutic, but the messages showed up as read and he knew better.

He wondered if Moriarty ever started to reply, then decided against it. If he wanted the abuse to stop he could have just blocked John's number. But still, the messages consistently showed up at read, usually within a few seconds of being delivered.

John tried not to imagine Moriarty waiting for the messages. He didn't know if it made him feel sorry for him, because he was still that affected, or angry, on the off chance that he read them for a laugh.

The crying had been real. Moriarty had cried in front of him, a hand clasped over his mouth. John had never thought he'd see such an intimidating man like that.

He talked about it in the next text.

\---

No new cases, looks like you've finally realized what a sick freak you are. Do the world a favor and never come back. JW

Deleted all the videos you ever sent me, pervert. I swear, if you ever do anything with the footage you have of me, I'm going to hunt you down and kill you myself. JW

I wonder if you really did fuck yourself with that vibrator. I bet you did. I bet you thought of me the whole time. Pretending that I'd ever touch you, even knowing who you were. How stupid can you be? I hate you. I'll always hate you. JW

You manipulated me, you used me, but still you thought I'd care when I found out. It's hilarious that you keep reading these. Do you think you'll find forgiveness? JW

I've thrown out everything you gave me. Buying me things with money made from murder. That's low. JW

You're no match for Sherlock. JW

I hate you. JW

What did Carl Powers ever do to you? What did a child do to deserve death at your hands? You were already disturbed back then. JW

You've been using that chatroom again. Looking for advice since no one wants to fuck a psychopath? JW

Oh, you deleted your account. Cute. You really do care what I think. JW

I just want my time back. You robbed me. JW

Fuck you. JW (unread)

[We're sorry; you have reached a number that has been disconnected or is no longer in service.]

Is this a joke? JW (unread)

[We're sorry; you have reached a number that has been disconnected or is no longer in service.]

It's about time. JW (unread)

[We're sorry; you have reached a number that has been disconnected or is no longer in service.]

\---

A few weeks later, John ran into Sebastian Moran at the grocery store. The man was just as fit as ever and they chatted vaguely about what they'd been doing since they'd last seen each other, but soon enough the conversation petered out and Sebastian broke the silence by clearing his throat awkwardly.

"You know, I... I work as a bodyguard for someone now."

"Really? I never thought you were the type to stand around and let yourself get shot at for money."

Sebastian's laugh was weak and kind of uncomfortable, "Yeah well... I'm getting payed good money. And my boss gives me other jobs too... You know the kind."

John's eyes widened slowly in recognition, "Are you serious? You're working for somebody?"

"Yeah, you, ah... know him actually."

Immediately John's face fell, "Oh. Him."

"Come on John, just talk to him. Please? You can yell all you want, I promise. And if he gets mean, I'll let you go. Please? He's not handling it well and I really hate living with him like this, it's just creepy."

"Fine." John said with a resigned sigh, "But only so I can get an explanation."

Sebastian thanked him the whole walk back to his flat.

\---

Jim was out in the balcony smoking when they arrived, dressed in a cardigan and some loose fitting jeans and staring out at the cloudy skyline with dull eyes. The flat was large, expensive looking, and unfortunately matched Jim's bedroom. Not a great reminder.

"Did you at least have breakfast before you started smoking?" Sebastian called.

"Eat a dick." Jim grumbled back.

"He's just upset because I put his stuffed animal in the wash." Sebastian jokingly whispered to John and John felt his chest tighten at the reminder.

He made his way out onto the balcony, keeping his distance as he leaned against the railing. The last time he'd been anywhere in the same room as the man, he'd been strapped to some bombs and had grabbed him as a valiant sacrifice for his friend. Not a great memory. In addition to the kidnapping and the near death situation, it had only happened because Sherlock had kept him out of the loop. As usual. This was his life wasn't it? Stuck getting screwed over by two asshole geniuses?

"How did you really get injured then?" John said quietly.

"Got shot."

"Ah... Hurts, doesn't it?"

Jim rolled his eyes, expression still blank, "Like you care."

"It's just nice to know you can feel something, even if it's only physical discomfort."

"God, I'm so tired of this. It's bad enough through text, now I have to hear it in person too? Just leave me alone."

"Hah! Like you left me alone? After everything you've done, I know you don't feel guilt or remorse, so don't act like you feel any right now."

"If you're so sure of what I can and can't feel, then why did you bother coming here in the first place?" Jim snapped, eyes flashing dangerously, "To taunt me?"

"Ohhh, that's the Moriarty I know." John laughed, "Come on, don't hold back. What's eating at you? You upset you lost a toy?"

Jim looked like he wanted to open up and let it all out after these months of silence. He'd had no one to speak to, and now the cause of all his anguish was right here... He took a long drag, trying to keep himself under control.

"Just leave me alone. I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do. I can't fix the past."

"You're not capable of feeling sorry. Try again."

Jim let out a broken sigh, "I can't read your mind, John. I don't know what you want me to say. You don't believe the truth. I'm not sure what else there is."

"Why did you do it?" John said, glaring at Jim fiercely, "I want an explanation. Was it a game?"

"I... At first, I was just curious. But then," Jim shrugged, "I'm not sure. You just had this look in your eye. You seemed so happy to be in my company, even if it wasn't real. You were saying you'd never felt anything better. And how you talked about your life, how you stuck with Sherlock even when you felt undervalued, because you needed his work too... I don't know. It seemed right at the time. I had this idea that I could help in some way." He smiled sarcastically and looked away.

"Bollocks."

Jim gritted his teeth, "Fine, don't believe anything I say, John. But you're the one that keeps seeking me out after telling me to fuck off, so I don't know what you want."

"The truth."

Jim snapped, whirling on John, "That is the truth! I wanted to help you! You seemed special, and you made me feel special too! You wanted to keep in contact and I'm weak, okay? I let it carry on when I knew it was wrong and that I was abusing you because I value my dependence on social interaction - something I've been denied my entire life - over other people's comfort and I always have! And even when I valued your comfort more, I knew backing out would upset you and I didn't want to ruin the only good thing in my life! I thought you might care enough to look past-- THIS!" He gestured wildly to himself, "Because I'm a psychopath and I don't get people! Because I'm stupid and I want love! I don't know what you want from me John, I already agree with you on every fucking thing, what more can I do for you?! I hate myself more than you do! So stop harassing me and move on with your life, I don't get why you're so hung up on this if you're so convinced I don't feel anything. Just go away!"

John held his ground, staring into Jim's eyes to see if he really meant it. It felt genuine. Like the tears.

"Did you love me? For real? Are you capable?"

Jim moved away and leaned against the balcony railing, taking a final drag before flicking his cigarette away, "I still do."

"Because you like something to control."

"Because I like you. I don't know why. You're different than I thought... You're not just a pawn."

John sighed, heart racing to feel the confirmation. At least it hadn't been a game. He'd been deceived, but Jim Moriarty had loved him anyway.

And Jim Moriarty loved him still.

"I love you too. Jim."


	4. Chapter 4

Cases remained pretty uninteresting and Sherlock occupied himself with Jim's network, as well as solving cold cases and even assisting with some of Mycroft's little errands. John had more free time and he worked at the clinic, though he missed the excitement. He could see why Jim had wanted to help him. His life was pretty disappointing.

Weeks passed. The holidays were coming up and John could barely believe that it had been a whole year since he'd first gotten involved with his stranger.

Late one evening, John received an email entitled "A Few Things" and he stared at it for the longest time before opening it, heart heavy with dread.

Dear John Watson,

I've been wanting to do this for awhile now, but I've been having trouble finding the right words.

I'm sorry. I never intended to betray your trust. I'd like to say that I'm changing my ways, but it's not the truth. I wouldn't do what I did to you to anyone else, but only because I see no point getting involved again, and if I did manage to find it in my heart to care for them like I do for you, I wouldn't want to hurt them. I never wanted to hurt you.

Your messages said I should stop working, but it's not really in my nature. Morality is ambiguous and most of my work doesn't involve murder. It is occasionally a byproduct, but war is similar and you still wish you could go back, even though you're a good man. Like you and Sherlock, I'm a slave to my needs, and if I didn't have my job, I'd have killed myself years ago. I suspect Sherlock will do the same soon if he doesn't get a good case thrown his way.

I regret that I can't help you in the way you need. You made me so happy during our time together and I was hoping to return the favor.

I've deleted the footage and pictures that I have as well, so you can rest easy knowing I won't use them against you. They felt so fake when you told me how you really felt and I don't like reminders of the past.

I've never loved anyone before. I don't intend to love anyone again. But loving only one person, when that person is you, is more than enough. Thank you for caring for me. You have a big heart and I hope no one ever abuses it again.

Yours,  
James Moriarty

\---

Jim,

It's strange calling you by your name for once. All this time, I've thought of you as my stranger. In a good way of course.

I was upset. I still am and I'm not going to apologize for that. However, some of the things I said to you weren't fair. 

Calling you stupid for wanting love was pretty bad. Especially after I'd told you that even if I saw your face I'd still love you. An anonymous relationship probably had been a terrible idea from the start and I can see how you got swept along. When it started you didn't care, and when you cared it was too late to back out. It's true, even if you'd left to spare my feelings, I'd have been broken up anyway. At least I know why, instead of wondering what I did wrong.

If you want, I'd like to meet up for coffee. There's a place just down the street from my flat, if you're available sometime this week? Don't get the wrong idea, I'm not ready to rush into anything, but I'd like to start somewhere. I feel like you have a good heart in there. You aren't a monster, despite what you've been told. I saw it enough when we were together, and I want to do this right.

John Watson

\---

John,

Wednesday works for me. Around three?

James Moriarty

\---

Jim,

That sounds lovely.

John Watson

\---

Jim was smoking again when John arrived, leaning up against the doorway, ignoring the nasty looks from the people seated outside.

"Do you always smoke?" John asked, pulling his scarf down so he could talk.

"Only when I'm nervous or upset. Sometimes both." Jim pulled himself up to his full height and crushed the butt under his heel. He was dressed impeccably in a well tailored suit with a cashmere coat and his hair was smoothed back with care, a pretty dashing look.

"Which is it right now?"

"Both." Jim narrowed his eyes at John, "I have this sense that you're going to start screaming at me if I mess anything up and I have to say, I don't have a lot of experience, so my chances aren't great."

"I'm pretty forgiving. I'm here now aren't I?" John said, heading inside and beckoning Jim after.

"Guess so." Jim stuffed his hands into his pockets, "Not that that really puts me at ease. You're pretty scary."

"A big bad criminal like you, scared of me? Please." John laughed, ordering his coffee.

They went back to talking at the table. Rather than a coffee, Jim ordered hot chocolate and was eating the marshmallow, chocolate sauce, sprinkle-covered whipped cream, as if all the sugar would somehow calm his nerves.

It was nicer than John had expected. Yes, there were times where the conversation got a little awkward or they danced around tricky subjects, but all in all, it was pretty enjoyable. Jim was wittier than John had expected and he spent a lot of time giggling, then blushing when he caught Jim staring at him in fascination. They talked about their hobbies and dreams, travel and food, and even complained about their flatmates. John barely noticed the time going by and as soon as Jim suggested they meet again, John was nodding enthusiastically, not caring how desperate he seemed.

\---

You really kept that toy rabbit? JW

Eat a dick. JM

Sebastian told me you named it after me. John the rabbit :D how cute. JW

Hardly. Don't flatter yourself. JM  
I named it Hamish since you love your middle name so much. JM

I'M GOING TO BURN IT!! JW

Good luck with that. JM

\---

Dinner was lovely tonight, thank you. I'm sorry I didn't split the bill, I'll pay you back when I can. JW

I told you it was my treat, stop worrying about this. JM

How much do I owe you? JW

For half? To be frank John, there's no way you can afford it, even with your doctor's salary. Can't I get you nice things? JM

I don't like feeling like I owe you. JW

Relax. I have more money than I know what to do with, it's nothing. JM

No more! It's too much. JW

Well I suppose if you insist, I can just throw away these tickets to Greece... JM

Greece? JW

\---

Sherlock is pretty glad for all the new work. He wanted me to thank you. JW

Really? How did that conversation go? JM

He just said he doesn't care who I want to be involved with as long as it doesn't interfere with his work. In fact, he seems to think you're a better choice than any of my past girlfriends, because even though you might be taking up my time, he still has interesting cases. JW

That's like practically having his blessing. JM

\---

It's midnight James, please stop sending me memes. JW

Don't kinkshame me. JM

\---

I invited you over so we could spend some time together, I didn't expect you'd be playing that game all evening... JM

Just a few more rounds. Sebastian's got the lead but I know I can beat him. I've worked out his strategy. JW

Alright... JM  
John? JM  
I can still hear that game... JM  
Fuck it, I'm going to bed. JM

Jim, please unlock the door. JW  
Are you joking? Did you seriously go to sleep? JW  
Sebastian went to his room, what am I supposed to do?? JW

\---

You look very handsome in that scarf. JM

You're worse than Mycroft. JW

\---

Do you need a hint? JM

We're just fine, thank you. JW

I'll give you a hint. I miss you, it's been weeks. Just a nudge. JM

Sherlock wouldn't accept the help, he's too stubborn for that. He wants to get it on his own. Besides, what's the point if you just help us? JW

There's no fun in stagnation. JM  
The dining room table. JM

FUCK YOU!! JW

\---

I'm visiting my parents this weekend, my brothers will be there and everything. Would you like to come with me? JM

Don't you hate them? JW

Not really. They're just nothing like me and being around them is kind of isolating. But I thought if you were there it might be tolerable... JM

What are the sleeping arrangements? JW

You can have the guest room. I'll probably stay with my twin. JM

1\. How is it that you never told me you had a twin before? and 2. He can have the guest room. I want to see your room. JW

It's nothing special. Just a little bunk bed and a desk covered in stupid shite I "invented" and a dresser. It won't be comfortable for whatever you have in mind. JM

Don't kinkshame me. JW

\---

Sherlock went home for Christmas and John went ahead and invited Jim over. They'd been on a ton of dates since their reunion, but even still he only just felt comfortable enough to make the offer. It seemed sacred, inviting Jim into his home, and John didn't want to mess it up.

Jim came dressed in jeans and a Christmas sweater with the words "Santa's favorite ho" on it. He brought wine and acted like a perfect gentleman when Mrs. Hudson joined them for dinner, even getting flustered when she kept fussing over him not getting enough food like a mother would. It was nice to be in a place that felt so warm and happy, with kind people taking care of him.

After the leftovers were masterfully arranged away from the hands in the fridge, John dragged Jim up to his room, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively as he pointed at the mistletoe he'd stapled to the top of his doorway.

Jim snorted in amusement and raised an eyebrow at John, "I think I told you before, you can just kiss me. Contrary to popular opinion, plants don't make the best wingmen."

"That's the most romantic thing you've ever said to me." John said sarcastically, grabbing Jim by the collar and yanking him in for a kiss.


End file.
